The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to an ultrasonic handpiece.
Various types of known medical procedures involve repair and stabilization of body tissue. Such medical procedures may be utilized, for example, to treat conditions, such as, without limitation, a defect, damage, or fracture to bone, damaged or torn muscle, ligament or tendon, or separation of body tissues, etc. For example, fractured bones often involve stabilization of the bone in order to promote healing. Different bones and/or different types of fractures generally require unique procedures and/or surgical implements to facilitate stabilization of the body tissue. Accordingly, medical personnel employ a variety of surgical implements, such as screws, plates, and rods, to stabilize the bone across the fracture. In another example, further surgical implements may be used to anchor torn ligaments or tendons to other appropriate body tissue. As such, a variety of medical procedures and surgical implements are known to be used within the body of a patient to facilitate repair, stabilization, and/or healing of body tissue.